Une deuxième rencontre, une seconde chance
by auhaes23
Summary: Leur deuxième rencontre était définitivement la bonne. Et leur retour pour quelques jours dans l'Ohio aussi.  Traduction de l'histoire Second Meetings, Second Chances de bandtogetherandfight.


**Traduction de l'histoire "Second Meetings, secondes chances" de bandtogetherandfight. **

**Quand j'ai lu cette histoire, je l'ai tout simplement aimée. Elle est courte mais tellement belle.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez et encore merci à bandtogetherandfight ne m'avoir autorisée à traduire cette oneshot, qui a aussi été écrite pour le St Berry Change The World Challenge.**

**Donc voici deux moments "cucu"/romantique/mignon St Berry :p**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Leur (second) premier rendez-vous était parfait, ils n'auraient pas pu rêver mieux.

Il vivait à Manhattan depuis quelques moins quand, par hasard, il tomba nez à nez avec un endroit merveilleux de la ville, qui finit par devenir une de ses places préférées. C'était un petit magasin de musique coincé entre deux anciens bâtiments, dans un quartier assez agréable mais pas très attrayant.

La boutique était tellement petite que dès qu'ils furent tous les deux à l'intérieur, ils n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de se voir.

Encore une fois, la première (deuxième) rencontre était dans un magasin de musique. Cette pensée les fit sourire. C'était si … parfait en fait.

Ils se disent même quelques mots quand ils se retrouvent côte à côte à la caisse. Il se fait un petit cadeau à lui-même pour avoir obtenu un rôle dans un pièce off-Broadway, alors qu'elle, elle est juste en train de profiter d'une journée de congé.

Au moment où elle prend son portefeuille, Ronny, le propriétaire de la boutique, lance un regard suggestif à Jesse et leur dit que tous vinyles achetés par 2 rapportent une réduction de 50%. Avec un sourire, et sans aucun mot, mais d'un geste rapide, Rachel attrape le cd de Jesse et paie pour eux deux. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire Ronny, le propriétaire.

« Maintenant je te dois 15 dollars ! » Jesse lui dit d'une douce voix, essayant de ne pas se faire entendre par Ronny. « N'est-ce pas le prix que coûte un de tes café sans mousse, sans crème fouetté mais avec lait de soja ? »

« A peu près » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire plein de charme, lui donnant alors son sachet dans lequel se trouvait ses achats. « Il y a un endroit pas loin d'ici .. »

Tout en l'écoutant, il prit le temps d'attraper un cheveux qui trainait sur la veste de Rachel pour le lancer sur le sol. « Je te suis ». C'était le geste qu'aimait faire Jesse en présence de cette dernière.

Ils passent alors plusieurs heures autour d'un café, discutant de tout ce qu'ils ont fait, chacun de leur côté, depuis les nationales de New York de 2011.

C'est une université de Chicago (département théâtre) qui l'a mené à New York. Par contre pour Rachel, c'est l'université de New York même qui l'y a amenée. Elle lui raconte aussi entre autre les rôles qu'elle a obtenus pendant ses 4 ans d'étude. Toute une histoire que se fait un plaisir d'écouter Jesse.

Leur conversation est facile et calme. Ils discutent jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque quelque chose sur son téléphone portable et qu'elle dise, d'une façon à peine compréhensible, qu'elle a des projets pour le diner et qu'elle doit rentrer se changer.

Quand ils arrivent devant son immeuble (il a tenu à la raccompagner), elle lui donne son numéro et il promet de la rappeler. Elle ne le laisse pas monter les quelques marches qui les séparent de l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle le regarda alors nerveusement, les mains dans les poches de son manteau en laine. Le temps est très frais pour ce jour d'automne à New York.

« Pourquoi je réfléchis autant ? » se dit-elle. « Aucun regret ! » elle décida finalement, avant de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

« Mes papas doivent atterrir cette après midi. Je les rejoins pour le diner. Ensuite, on ira voir une pièce au théâtre Eugene O'Neill. C'est un peu … délicat, je sais, mais si ca t'intéresse … je sais qu'ils adoreraient te revoir »

Il peut entendre combien elle est nerveuse dans les vibrements de sa voix. Il trouve ça tellement mignon de la part de Rachel.

« Je dois déjà rencontrer tes parents ? » il plaisanta pour la taquiner.

Elle roula des yeux. «Tu les as déjà rencontrés »

Plus tard, alors qu'ils sont appuyés contre un des murs du Eugene o'Neill, il avance sa main vers la sienne. Elle l'attrapa aussi tôt, le laissant sourire dans son coin. Elle se sent comme une ado amoureuse. Et elle se fiche complètement que ca ne fait qu'à peine quelques heures qu'ils se sont revus.

Tout en affrontant le regards de ses pères, qui elle est sûre observent leur moindre fait et geste, Rachel n'hésite pas à laisser Jesse tenir sa main dans la sienne lorsqu'ils prennent place dans le théâtre, avant que la comédie musicale ne commence.

**II**

Ils étaient de retour à Lima, avec l'étiquette « nous sommes de nouveau ensemble ». Les pères de Rachel les avaient invités pour Thanksgiving dans la maison d'enfance de cette dernière.

L'histoire de l'étiquette est très longue, tout comme son intitulé. Mais bon, rien de très dramatique. Ils sont finalement ensembles, et pour de bon.

Après quelques heures, il réussit à attraper une bouteille de champagne (enfin, Leroy la lui a donnée. Ses papas l'adorent vraiment), et ils partent se coucher sur une table en bois artisanale dans le jardin des Berry. Ils regardent les étoiles ensemble, ivres. Enfin, Rachel est un peu plus ivre que lui. Ca ressemble à une soirée confidences.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une chose que tu n'as jamais osé me dire ? » elle lui demanda soudain, d'une voix forte, alors qu'elle essayait de se mettre légèrement assise sur la table pour boire une autre gorgée de la bouteille de champagne.

Jesse réfléchit une minute. Pendant cette unique minute, elle rigolait, tapotant sa cuisse avec ses doigts fins couverts d'un vernis transparent.

« Le première nuit qu'on a passée à ton appartement, j'ai été voir ton historique i-tunes pour savoir combien de fois tu avais écouté Hello ! »

Elle sourit, le regard vers le ciel. « J'adore cette chanson ! » elle ajouta.

Il l'embrassa alors sur la joue, ricanant de son incapacité à la faire se taire. « Apparemment, tu l'écoutais très souvent ! »

Jesse attrapa la bouteille à son tour, buvant une gorgé de la boisson noble. Et malgré la difficulté de la chose, il réussi à boire couché. « Et toi ? Il n'y a aucune chose que tu me caches depuis que nous sommes ensembles ? » il haussa les sourcils de façon suggestive. « De préférence très sales ! Hein … » En effet, Jesse était ivre.

Rachel leva lentement sa main, la dirigeant dans les cheveux bouclés de ce dernier. Ils étaient si doux et beaux. Elle ne pouvait jamais y résister. Un soir, tout aussi soule que maintenant, elle lui avait demandé de les laisser pousser pour qu'elle puisse encore plus en profiter, mais il avait dit non. Sur le moment elle était déçue mais maintenant elle se dit que sa réponse était la plus convenable. Après tout, Jesse ne sera pas aussi sexy avec les cheveux longs.« Je fais toujours des cauchemars » elle murmura. « Tu sais, lors des Nationales, quand j'ai embrassé Finn sur scène »

Jesse se redressa immédiatement, surpris du sérieux de la réponse de Rachel. Il réalisa alors tous ce à quoi elle pouvait penser depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles.

« Parfois je fais des rêves… Je rêves de toi … de la façon dont j'aurais pu te montrer que je t'aimais de tout mon cœur. Pour finir, je n'embrasse pas Finn sur scène mais toi dans les coulisses» elle expliqua douloureusement. « Mais je finis toujours par me réveiller » elle ajouta, prenant un grand souffle. « Si je pouvais changer le monde… » (If I could Change The World)

« C'est définitivement la dernière fois qu'on regarde Phénomène avant d'aller se coucher Rach ! J'ai pas envie de t'entendre encore une fois parler comme ça » il répondit, tout aussi sous l'effet de l'alcool qu'elle.

Elle le frappa sur la poitrine après sa remarque. «Je suis sérieuse » elle affirma. Jesse sentit qu'il y avait un mais, comme souvent lors des situations comme celle-ci. « C'est mon plus grand regret »

Il rigola, se couchant alors sur Rachel qui était dos sur la table. Il se fichait complètement que ses pères étaient à l'intérieur de la maison et qu'ils pouvaient les apercevoir à n'importe quel moment par la fenêtre.

« On est ensemble maintenant » il lui rappela. « Donc, arrête d'être si dramatique, et stoppe ces cauchemars. Ils ne servent strictement à rien ! Je peux te le promettre ! » il essaya de la persuader, la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Donc, maintenant … tu as besoin de m'avouer un autre de tes petits secrets ! »

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux bleus intenses de Jesse. « J'ai trouvé la bague … »

« Comment ? Tu n'étais pas… »

« C'est pourquoi c'était un secret imbécile ! » Rachel plaisanta avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux. « Je voulais te parler de mes cauchemars avant qu'on se marie. Je pense que tu avais le droit de savoir, même si tu sais déjà que je t'aimais plus que n'importe quel autre garçon »

« Je le sais » lui dit-il, mettant de côté sa déception qu'elle venait de découvrir sa surprise. « J'ai toujours su que peu importe la tournure des évènements, tu m'aimais quand même ! C'était juste inévitable pour nous de se remettre ensembles ! »

C'est alors que Rachel lui donna un sourire ultra éblouissant. « Elle est magnifique Jesse ! J'ai été obligée de prendre une photo, et tous le monde l'aime. Mes papas, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Ronny,.. A propos de lui, il veut être le DJ du mariage. Et le gérant du Eugene O'Neill m'a dit que le théâtre n'était libre que le lundi pour ce genre de réception »

« Rachel ! » il se fâcha (enfin, il essayait plutôt de la stopper dans son monologue). Au fond, il aurait du s'en douter qu'elle ferait ce genres de choses si elle trouvait la bague. C'était Rachel Berry, la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. « Tu as parlé à tout le monde de notre mariage ? »

Elle haussa ses épaules. « Ca te dérange ? Après tout c'est pas comme si j'allais te dire non ! » rigola-t-elle, avec sérieux. « Tu devrais te dépêcher à me faire ta demande ! Si tu veux pas que je continue à tout planifier toute seule ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :p<strong>

**Merci de m'avoir lue**

**Les commentaires anonymes sont autorisés !**


End file.
